


Nothing Ventured, Nothing Framed

by sonicmadgirl



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Crushing Everywhere, M/M, Sorry for the wait!, photographer!jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicmadgirl/pseuds/sonicmadgirl
Summary: Sometimes, Jon has to do some odd things to get the camera shot he wants.Based off Space Face, I thought it'd be fun to see the other side of things, from the biased perspective of our favourite pure photographer, Jon.I'm thinking I'll do more of these types of stories, so any feedback would be really great!Enjoy!





	Nothing Ventured, Nothing Framed

Jon wouldn't call himself an adventurer, really.

Sometimes he had to do strange things for his camera shots, but that was alright.

Hide in the bushes? Happily. He'd done it lots of times before.

Lie? Well, if he must. Sometimes people would only let him go into places if he lied.

But to call himself an adventurer? He thought adventurers only did really special things. Like the next-door neighbours.

From what he'd heard, either from Eduardo's ranting, Matt's notepad-to-window stories, or his best friend's little summaries, they were the real adventurers. 

Edd-venturers, if he was going to be funny about it. He wasn't so sure he was the funny type - Eduardo didn't think he was - but somewhere in his brain he thought it was funny, so there was that.

He'd heard the neighbours had battled zombies. More than once. He'd heard they joined the army too, and discovered Egyptian ruins under their house, and met their future selves, and that his best friend actually knew them pretty well too, though he wouldn't say how. Jon didn't mind that, it was hardly his business to know.

Perhaps it was a little late for 'not his business', but he couldn't help it. Perhaps that was what had led to today's...escapade.

Matt had been doing something in the garden. At first, Jon had wanted a picture, because he always wanted a picture, but as he'd sat and watched from his room, it had become apparent just what that 'something' was. A pretty portrait of Matt, done entirely in lawnmower. Jon took a moment to just admire the planning that must have taken - knowing exactly where he was going even from on the ground, no map, no guidelines, Matt was so smart! Maybe even as smart as Mark, and Mark had so many talents, Jon had lost track a long time ago!

Of course, paying so much attention to what was going on in the neighbours' garden meant that when he blinked and Matt was gone, he couldn't quite ignore it. Nor when Tom went. Or Edd. Once he had the idea to look up, he saw it - a spaceship!

...Click.

Maybe there were more important things to do than take photos, but come on! When was he going to get that shot again?

After that, he did the right thing, hurrying to Eduardo and Mark to explain the situation. 

They didn't believe him, at first. Why would they? Aliens? What sort of idiot would believe that? That was when he was glad for the photo he'd just taken. 

It had taken Eduardo a remarkably short amount of time to commandeer a second ship while Jon grabbed his backpack and filled it with supplies they might need on an intergalactic road trip. Something about some "real flattering aliens" that "recognised his true brilliance". Jon was just glad someone was finally giving Eduardo the attention he deserved. The guy was really talented, honestly. Especially with his drawings; Jon had at least five of those in his room, just hung up for him to admire, next to his corkboard.

There was something kind of romantic about following the neighbours across literal galaxies, but Jon wouldn't mention that. Eduardo really wouldn't like it if he did.

That didn't mean he couldn't think about it, though!

The only rules they had on board that ship were that they weren't to touch anything (the aliens, who were indeed very nice and gave them a lovely tour of the place), and that they weren't to let the neighbours see them (Eduardo, which was quite surprising. Jon would've thought he'd love a dramatic space race against Edd. Maybe they were finally settling down.)

...Both of those rules were broken in no time.

It wasn't that they'd meant to! It was a complete accident! Mark had been asking about the systems, ever the smart one, and then the ship had jolted and he'd steadied himself on the buttons. They'd tried to tell him it was fine, but then things started happening, and the ship was thrown into chaos, and their new alien friends started fainting, so Eduardo had to step in and try to pilot the ship, seeing as he and Mark were the only ones who could drive, and Mark already knew the button-controls well enough.

That left Jon, and his camera, to take all the pretty pictures he liked whilst they sorted things out. And there were a LOT of very pretty things onboard!

A whole room dedicated to whatever someone might want or need at that point, how convenient! So THAT was why he'd heard Eduardo yelling, and thought he'd seen Edd, earlier. He might have to try and get Mark to build them a room like that when they got home.

A brightly coloured display of things Jon had never seen before in his life, but assumed they were something like fireflies in jars. He wasn't going to risk getting closer to check. Just in case. He was optimistic, but he wasn't flat-out stupid. No matter what Eduardo said.

A huge phone book, full of alien services. He wasn't sure how he was even able to read it, nor how it happened that the aliens they found spoke English. Was English really THAT universal? He hoped the ones that had taken the neighbours spoke something understandable. Then again, from what his best friend had told him, Tom would sort it. Tom was good like that.

Taking the phone book and slipping it into his backpack, a souvenir that might come in handy later, he figured now was the right time to head back to see Eduardo and Mark. He hadn't felt the ship jolting about so much any more, so clearly they were doing well!

Wrong timing, though. Very wrong timing. As he wandered back in, he saw the beginnings of another ship out the window. The ship from before.

Rule number two - don't let the neighbours see you!

He had just enough time to fix his face into a glare before they were all face to face. He knew that at least Matt knew he didn't mean it, since they talked through notepads by their windows all the time, but all the same it was what Eduardo wanted him to do, so that Eduardo couldn't be accused of faking his--...whatever it was he had for Edd. Jon didn't see why anyone would say that, but if it made Eduardo happy, it made him happy too!

And if he waved in a more subtle way with his hands at his sides, well, what Eduardo didn't know couldn't upset him.

Soon enough they were home. Their alien friends had recovered from their little problem, and had offered to let them ride back, as opposed to just crash-landing wherever, and of course they'd agreed. With a promise that they'd swing by for dinner sometime, they disembarked and went back to their lives. 

Jon, though, was a little disappointed that the neighbours' return had ruined that pretty portrait of Matt. He'd been hoping to get a photo.

Well, he had plenty of others. Nothing ventured, nothing framed, after all!


End file.
